1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to optical communication systems of the type comprising a main optical fibre cable having a plurality of optical fibres within a protective cover and in which the cable is required to be accessed by spur cables at spaced points along its length.
2. Description of Related Art
When such access points are known at the time of laying the main cable no problem arises since allowance can be made for the extra length of cable required for making the connections. However, if, at a future date, further connections are necessary, it could be found that the main cable does not have enough slack to allow the connections to be made.